


One Crumb Away

by ModestlyRogue



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, gingerbread, gingerbread au, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestlyRogue/pseuds/ModestlyRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were brought to this world in dreams of being eaten by humans but never knew they would meet each other in such situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crumb Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disclosedthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclosedthoughts/gifts).



Fresh out the oven. Warm and toasty . One is covered in cooked frosting , cute hat design, the other is nude. The baker leaves them cooling as he goes tell the others the gingerbread are ready to eat. "H-hello?" one speaks. Surprised, the other replied, embarrassed since he is nude. "Hi." "You don't have a hat. You look funny without one. You should get one." The frosted gingerbread spoke. His little scarf design keeping him pinned on the pan, the nude one scooting closer. "I can see that your name is Louis. Louis T period. Nice name." The nude gingerbread blushed, moving farther away , the frosted one shuffling in place. "What's your name mister nude?" "Oh I don't have one. I think there was no more frosting." The nude gingerbread spoke. His arm cracking a bit as he tried to wipe off a bit of crumbs on his tummy , giving him an itch. "Hm, I'll call you Harry." The frosted gingerbread smiled, his gumball eyes moving to look at the nude gingerbread , his cheeks golden brown from the cooking they have gone through. "Hurry kids, they will cool down !" they hear a man yell , the footsteps becoming louder. "Well, if anything , just know , I like your hat ! " Harry yelled , the cheers of kids yelling surrounding them now. " And  I like your crisp brown cheeks Harry." and with that the little boy and girl took hold of the two gingerbread men , biting their heads off , running away with a full tummy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something cute . thank you for reading and I hope you guys really like it. If you don't , please let me know what i can do to make it even better for you guys to enjoy it because I'm trying to stay in the same place with you guys.


End file.
